


Buck And Doe

by GoldenEntertainment



Series: Red Dead Redemption Collection [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Confessions, Shy Arthur, cute couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEntertainment/pseuds/GoldenEntertainment
Summary: This should've happened, idc what you say.





	Buck And Doe

The sun was setting and Shady Belle got awfully quiet. More quiet than usual, the drunks had gone to sleep along with everyone else, the bad weather had worn everyone out. Arthur had just returned from his trip to Saint Denis. Which got extended due to the storm, so he seeked refuge in the saloon till it passed. When he got back, everyone was putting their stuff away to get ready for bed. Arthur wasn't tired, so he went inside the old mansion to sit down and have a smoke. When he reached the common room, he was met with Mary-Beth sitting on the sofa reading a book. She looked up and greeted him with a big smile.

 "Hello Arthur." She beamed

 " 'Ello Mary-Beth." He said, lighting a cigarette, offering her one, but she refused.

 "What'cha readin' ?" He asked.

 "Oh, just some silly romantic" She said, turning the book over, looking at the cover "It really makes no sense but it's interesting."

 "I'm personally not much of a romantic." He said, remembering his failed attempts at starting a life "I think love's overrated."

She looked at him with a look in her eyes which said 'Really...'

 "You have to have thought otherwise at least once in your life, love is all we have thats nice." She enquired

 "Well, I did, but life decided it didn't like that idea, you do know what happened, right?"

She went pale as she noticed what he was pointing out

 "Oh I'm sorry I- I forgot." She said, with a worried expression in her eyes.

 He laughed as panic made her cheeks flush from their normal redness "Forget it, Mary was taking me down a hole and I think she pushed me out herself"

 "I guess so, she was tugging you along like a dog that didn't want to be walked though."

 "Sure, and that dog was naive and trusted her." He scratched the back of his neck "Funniest thing is, she recently wrote to me asking if maybe we could 'start something again' , I was curious so I met her, and guess what, she sent me to her dirty work and save her brother from a bunch of crazies, then she told me her husband died and I knew I was just a filler."

 "Seriously?" Mary-Beth looked at the man with a shocked expression on her face "She's got guts, or no brain."

 "Yep, I also had someone before her, but I don;t like talking about that, it went way better though" This got Mary-Beth intrigued, so she asked what happened, took her some time but he eventually broke.

 "Well, to put things short, we had a kid, then they got murdered, I was drunk for half a year after that, Hosea had to take off all my weapons off of me to make sure I wouldn't end it there."

 "Oh gosh, you're ok now, right?" She asked

 "Yeah, I'm fine."

 "I'm sorry I asked, I-"

 "Don't be, I'm fine, really"

Her posture changed back to her calm self, as she moved closer to him and hugged him, he smelt of smoke and sweat, but she didn't mind.

 "W-what are you doing..." He said, looking at her with a confused look on his face

 "I want you to make sure you're ok! Shut up and accept it" She replied, Arthur couldn't tell weather she was being aggressive or helpful judging by her tone.

So he accepted it, he sat there while Mary-Beth hugged him, his arms were bound and he eventually looked down at her.

 "You done? This is getting awkward..."

She let go and looked up at him, and punched him playfully on the arm.

 "You ok now?"

 "Sure, I guess" He said, forming a crooked smile.

They looked at each other until Arthur could feel his cheeks getting hot, he sure enough was blushing, so he looked forward and hid his cheeks in his collar.

He stole a glance back and saw Mary-Beth doing the same, only hiding herself with her brown locks.

They carried on like this for some time, then Arthur looked down and noticed his spent cigarette, he took his out his mouth, dropped it on the floor and and stomped the orange glow out with a single step. He then tried to start some small-talk as the silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

 "So... how are you?" He asked.

 "Good, you?"

 "I'm good."

Then again. Nothing. He felt her eyes on him, he looked back at her and buried his face further in his collar as he felt his whole face blushing now.

He saw her shudder and rub her hands together, it had gotten cold in the room as night fell. He saw his chance and put his arm around her, to his relief, she didn't pull away, instead, she eased herself against his body and lay her head on his shoulder. He felt his heart beating like fucking stone. It was beating so hard he was scared maybe she'd feel it.

 _"It's ironic"_ He thought  _"We started this conversation talking about how love is overrated and here we are, blushing at each other"_

She was thinking the same thing.

He firmed his grip on her shoulder and began humming, just some song he had in his head. He was caught of guard when she accompanied him, humming the same tune in sync with him. He looked down at her, she averted her gaze from him and looked at his arm on her shoulder.

She then looked up at him, lifted her head and put her head forward, Arthur knew what she was planning on doing and he panicked, she caught him off guard and kissed him, he didn't pull away like she thought he'd do, it was Arthur nature to pull away, instead he just took it in, her lips were warm and welcoming, and he held her soft chin in between his thumb and finger. They just stayed like that eyes closed, savouring the warmth of one another.

They eventually pulled away, and Arthur had an embarrassed look on his face that she couldn't help but giggle at, she was filled with glee when she realised she had, for once, earned power over a man, it made it better that it was one so surly and powerful, she didn't know why she liked him so much, maybe his enigmatic personality made him so interesting, and how he could be so harsh and tough one second and soft and caring the other. She saw the blush creep up higher in his cheek, but he didn't try hide it, instead, he looked back down at her and smiled.

 "Karen will have something to gossip about now" She said with a smile

The colour flushed from his face and a look of horror grew, making her laugh.

 "You wouldn't!" He said, laughing with her

 "No, I won't but your gonna be fun to tease, Mr. Morgan." She said this, pulling at his black handkerchief (Idk what it is) around his neck playfully.

 "Whoopee..." He said sarcastically with a defeated look on his face "Looking forward to that"

Mary-Beth just laughed uncontrollably, until John was heard coming downstairs, Arthur quickly removed his arm and Mary-Beth quickly moved away from him before he could get down the stairs

 "Shut up will you, I'm trying to sleep!" He whisper-yelled groggily

Arthur just shot Mary-Beth a look that made her laugh even more.

 "S-Sorry John" She said between laughs

John just rolled his eyes and went back upstairs

 "Welp, I'm going to bed, you should be too, see ya tomorrow."

And with that, Mary-Beth was left in the room on her own. She immediately took out her work-in-progress book and wrote about that exact scenario playing out, with the main character and her lover. 


End file.
